Hanya Butuh Bicara
by Stellar Dragneel
Summary: Ketika kesalahpahaman terjadi... ketika ada hati yang tersakiti... maka kalian hanya perlu saling bicara untuk memperbaiki... belum bisa bikin summary/cerita Gj/banyak typo bertebaran/dll


**Hanya Butuh Bicara**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

xoxoxox

"Jika kau kira bisa mendapatkannya, kau salah! Kau tidak layak untuknya. Dasar tidak tahu malu"

"Plak"

"Seharusnya kau menjauhinya, dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Bugh"

dan berikutnya terdengar suara seorang gadis merintih kesakitan karena di bully oleh teman-temannya.

.

xoxoxox

.

"Shitt" Seseorang mengumpat setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya ia menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di dekat televisi kamar tidurnya. Udara kamar yang dingin karena AC tidak dapat mengurangi panas yang menderanya karena mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya membuka pintu balkon dan udara dingin segera menerpa tubuhnya.

"Konoha... Akhirnya aku kembali kemari..." suara indah semerdu lonceng terdengar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak datar meski tersirat kegetiran dihatinya.

.

Xoxoxo

.

"Sakura..." seorang gadis pirang terlihat menghampiri sahabat pinknya yang tampak berjalan santai.

"Kau berisik sekali, Pig" ujar Sakura pura-pura kesal. "habisnya kau meninggalkanku, tega sekali sih..." rengek gadis bersurai pirang-Ino-itu manja.

"Sudahlah pig, kita sudah hampir telat" ujar Sakura sambil menarik Ino untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ketika mereka melewati gerbang Universitas, mereka melihat sosok pemuda yang telah lama mereka puja.

"Sasuke-kun~" terdengar teriakan riuh redam ketika sesosok pemuda berambut emo menuruni mobil sport hitamnya.

"Ah, Sasuke semakin tampan saja..." bisik Ino.

"Ya, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milikku..." jawab Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Dalam mimpimu, forehead..." ujar Ino mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak terima. Selama ini, ia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Ino sama-sama menyukai Sasuke, dan selama ini, sejak JHS dulu hingga sekarang, mereka sama-sama bersaing dengan adil, karenanya dia heran dengan sikap Ino yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau belum tahu ya?" tanya Ino dengan mimik serius.

"Nani?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran kampus kita bertunangan dengan..." Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Hi-Hinata Hyuuga..." bisiknya takut-takut. Ino tahu betul bahwa Sakura telah membenci Hinata sejak mereka duduk di bangku JHS hingga membuat Hinata keluar dari sekolah dan pergi di luar negeri, karena Sakura menganggap Hinata gadis yang sok baik, sok anggun dan sok pemalu, padahal Ino tahu sendiri bahwa sejak kecil Hinata memang seperti itu, karena Deidara, kakaknya sering berkunjung ke keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengurus beberapa masalah bisnis keluarga mereka yang memang bekerjasama dengan keluarga Yamanaka, dan Deidara mengenal betul Hinata. Sebenarnya masalah utama dari semua itu hanyalah karena Sakura menyadari diam-diam Sasuke memperhatika Hinata yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, dan Sakura tidak terima akan itu.

"Apa? bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Sakura tidak terima sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino, membuat Ino merintih dengan tenaga monster Sakura

"S-Sakura... le-lepas... kau menyakitiku.." ujar Ino sambil menghempas tangan Sakura yang menyakiti kedua bahunya.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya kepada ku sekarang juga!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah menahan murka, sementara Ino hanya mengangguk sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

.

oxoxoxoxo

.

"Hina-chan~" suara cempreng Naruto membuat Hinata mau tak mau menarik sedikit bibirnya keatas, tersenyum. Ya, sahabat kecilnya itu memang sangat cerewet, namun dia selalu bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan berbagai tingkah konyolnya itu.

"Hina-chan... aku rindu sekali padamu~~" pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu langsung memeluk sahabat indigonya sayang, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap heran mereka.

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun... kau tahu penampilanku yang seperti ini dapat membuatmu terlihat aneh..." bisik Hinata membuat Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Astaga... penampilan Hinata lebih mirip anak laki-laki dari pada perempuan. Dengan memakai celana jeans panjang dipadukan kaos hitam yang terlapisi kemeja kotak-kotak yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka serta sebuah topi yang menyembunyikan rambut indigo panjangnya yang indah, benar-benar membuat Naruto iri. Sahabat kecilnya itu bahkan lebih tampan dari pada dirinya.

"Kau benar, kau tampan sekali Hinat~" sebuah deathglare membuat Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, Hina-chan, haha... maaf" Naruto menyesal hampir membuat Hinata marah. Ya, Hinata akan marah jika ada yang memanggilnya 'Hinata' sejak kejadian itu, apalagi dengan penampilannya yang sudah berubah sekarang.

"Ha'i..." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju kelasnya.

"Hei, Hina-chan... kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kelas" jawab Hinata singkat. 'kelas?' batin Naruto bingung. Seingatnya, Hinata telah lulus universitas dengan gelar master di London, untuk apalagi masuk kelas?

"Hina-chan... untuk apa kau ke ke~" pertanyaan Naruto menggantung ketika melihat Hinata terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hina-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun~ kau harus menjelaskan padaku, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertunangan dengan si Hyuuga itu?" nada suara Sakura terdengar tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sakura" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau-"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, Sakura. Ingat itu." Ujar Sasuke dingin meninggalkan Sakura.

"Akh... sial!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Hina-chan ayo kita masuk-"

"Sepertinya aku malas ke kelas hari ini, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto tanpa melihat ada sepasang onyx yang menatap mereka.

Di kantin...

"Huwa... Ramen disini memang paling enak~" ujar Naruto dengan lebay-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kedai paman Ichiraku?" tanya Hinata.

"Akh, kau benar, ramen disini no.2 terenak setelah ramen di kedai paman Ichiraku..." ujar Naruto bersemangat. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cuek melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnya itu. Mereka menikmati makanan mereka hingga seseorang ikut duduk di samping Hinata dan Naruto menyapanya.

"Teme~ untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah kau ada kuliah?" tanya Naruto heran. Membuat Hinata tersedak dan segera meminum minumannya.

_Shit! Untuk apa dia disini?_

"Hina-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa, dia kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dengan malas Hinata meminum air mineral miliknya hingga tandas.

"Naruto... kurasa aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang!" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang berbeda, bukan suara selembut beledu miliknya.

"Hina-"

"Kau menghindariku, Hyuuga?" suara bariton itu menginterupsi pertanyaan Naruto. Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

_Menghindari? Aku lebih senang jika tidak bertemu denganmu dan sahabat PINK-mu itu, Uchiha_. Batinnya berteriak frustasi.

"Untuk apa aku menghindari orang yang tidak ku kenal?" tanya Hinata cuek, masih dengan suara yang berbeda.

"Karena kau tahu betul bahwa 'orang yang tidak kau kenal ini' adalah tunanganmu, Hyuuga." ujar Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Ia sangat benci Hinata mengacuhkannya, menghindarinya, sejak kejadian _itu_.

"Sayang sekali, Tn. Karena aku bukanlah seorang Hyuuga. Jadi jika kau menganggapku tunanganmu hanya karena kau mengira aku adalah Hyuuga, maka kau salah." Ujar Hinata beranjak pergi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti sambil menahan tangan kiri Hinata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Tn. Dan aku, bukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namaku Akasuna Hina, camkan itu!" ujar Hinata sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut sambil menatap kepergiannya.

"Kurasa... kejadian _itu_ membuatnya trauma, Teme. Jadi kau harus bersabar dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya." Naruto menatap sendu sahabat emonya itu.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Teme. Jika terjadi hal yang buruk lagi kepadanya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku bersumpah akan merebutnya darimu. Karenanya, kau harus bersungguh-sungguh menjaganya." Lanjutnya serius.

"Hn. Kau boleh membunuhku jika hal itu terjadi lagi" ujar Sasuke serius. Pandangannya menjadi sendu ketika melihat tempat dimana Hinata tadi menghilang.

"K_asihan sekali mereka. Padahal saling mencintai, tapi gara-gara kejadian ITU, semua berantakan. Aku tidak tahu harus membela siapa"_ batin Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

_Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa Otou-san harus menempatkanku disini? Memangnya tidak ada kampus lain? Shit. Tau begini aku tetap tinggal di New York dan mengambil spesialis disana._

Hinata sangat kesal hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, Pein, preman kampus.

"_Kuso._ Cari mati kau?" tanya pemuda berambut jingga dengan tindikan dimana-mana itu murka. Hinata hanya memandangnya bosan.

_Bukan aku yang menabrak, kenapa dia yang marah?_. Ya, mereka bertabrakan karena Pein sedang bercanda dengan temen genk-nya dan berjalan mundur.

"Bukannya minta maaf malah memelototiku? Cari mati kau?" dan sebelum Pein melayangkan tangannya, Hinata tampak menyeringai.

"Kurasa sedikit bersenang-senang dapat menghilangkan stresku..." dan sebelum tinju Pein mengenai wajahnya, Hinata berkelit dan menyerang perut Pein dengan tinjunya. Membuat Pein mundur dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Shit" teriak Pein kesal, tidak menyangka mendapat pukulan sekeras itu, bahkan membuatnya berdarah. Teman-teman Pein hampir maju untuk menghajar Hinata, namun dicegah Pein.

"Hebat, kau. Anak baru?" Tanyannya sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pasti begitu, karena tidak mungkin anak lama berani berurusan dengan kami" ujar Pein karena Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Pein.

"Hina. Akasuna Hina." Ujar Hinata cuek.

"Astaga, kau Hina? Akasuna Hina? Adik dari Akasuna Sasori?" tanya Pein tak percaya. Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini sahabat kakak sepupunya? Dan laki-laki ini juga tahu mengenai dirinya?

_Shit, pasti kakaknya itu bermulut ember. Awas saja kalau dia berani membocorkan rahasiaku_. Batin Hinata kesal.

"Hn" jawab Hinata acuh.

"Astaga... kau harus ikut kami sekarang, ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, dan aku ingin tahu kabar Sasori sekarang" ujar Pein sambil menarik tangan Hinata bersamanya. Hinata pun mengikuti mereka. Hitung-hitung melupakan kekesalan pada nasibnya hari ini, dari pada harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

.

oxoxoxo

.

Pulang dari kampus Hinata segera membersihkan diri. Hari ini ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan, selain tugas kuliahnya yang sedang mengambil spesialis. Hinata duduk di balkon kamarnya beserta berlembar-lembar sketsa gambar pakaian yang dibuatnya. Ya, Hinata adalah seorang desainer, bukan main-main, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Hinata merupakan desainer muda terkenal yang sedang naik daun, dan nama samarannya adalah LaveNa (Lavender Hina). Hal itu bisa terjadi dengan bantuan Sasori, sepupu kesayangannya.

Hinata terus berkutat dengan beberapa gambar sketsa yang telah ia buat dan siap untuk dikirimkan kepada Sasori sebelum dibuat dan dijual di butik mereka. Ah, Hinata ingat. Bulan depan ia akan mengadakan show untuk memperkenalkan desain terbarunya yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Gaun pesta yang bertema '_Princesse_', pesanan beberapa putri eropa yang mengidolakan gaunnya. Karena Hinata selalu punya ciri khas tersendiri dalam setiap desainnya, yaitu sebuah gambar bunga lavender. Entah terbuat dari benang bordir maupun dari permata, namun semua orang selalu menyukainya, karena letak bunga itu yang strategis dan membuat setiap gaun buatan Hinata menjadi menawan, meski pada dasarnya warna gaun itu tidak cocok diberi hiasan bunga lavender, namun Hinata selalu bisa membuatnya tampak cantik dan serasi dengan gaun itu.

_Ting Tong_

Terdengar bunyi bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa yang sedang mengunjunginya? Perasaan hanya orang tua dan Sasori yang tahu mengenai apartemen ini. Dan tidak mungkin mereka mengunjunginya mengingat kesibukan mereka yang padat. Dengan segera Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke menuju pintu.

_Cklek..._

_Deg_

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Hinata ketus meihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah berusaha langsung menutup pintunya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahannya dan langsung melenggang masuk dari celah pintu yang ada. Dia juga mengutuk siapa pun yang memberitahukan pada Sasuke letak apartemennya. Kecuali jika kedua orang tuanya. (Berarti tersangkanya Sasori... Haha... #Poor Sasori)

"Aku ingin kita bicara" ujar Sasuke menatap intens Hinata. Hinata berjalan menuju sofa dengan malas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Cepat katakan dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku muak melihat wajahmu" ujar Hinata ketus. Ia sangat malas bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa dan duduk disamping Hinata, menggenggam erat tanggannya sebelum Hinata berontak melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan" ujar Hinata dingin. Ia tidak suka disentuh oleh Sasuke. Melihatnya saja ia sudah muak. Apalagi jika harus berdekatan hingga bergenggaman tangan?

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke lembut. Tatapan matanya begitu lembut menatap Hinata yang menatapnya tajam. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya, dan itu membuat perutnya sedikit tergelitik seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya, meski ia tutupi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bisakah kita hentikan ini?" tanya Sasuke memelas. Ia tidak pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan orang, kecuali gadis dihadapannya ini. Bahkan kepada orang tuanya pun, ia tidak pernah memohon.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu, kau tahu bagaimana hatiku. Dan aku juga tahu bagaimana denganmu" Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak melihat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Karenanya, bisakah kita hentikan ini? Kita sama-sama tersiksa, Hinata. Kau tahu itu." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bisakah kita akhiri ini sekarang juga? Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup dengan menatap kebencian darimu. Kau tahu benar, bahwa berjauhan denganmu sudah membuatku tersiksa. Aku begitu merindukanmu, Hinata" dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu, Hinata menangis.

Ia tahu bahwa ia telah melukai pemuda yang mendekapnya penuh sayang dan kerinduan itu, juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dulu, meski bukan kesalahan pemuda ini. Namun ia tetap bersikeras menyalahkan Sasuke, agar dirinya kuat. Agar ia bisa menjadi kuat dan tidak lagi menjadi gadis yang lemah yang sering ditindas, meski harus dibayar mahal dengan rasa sakitnya jika melihat pemuda ini terluka. Sakit karena ia tidak bisa membencinya, sakit karena ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia tidak ingin menjadi Hyuuga yang lemah lagi. Ia tidak ingin kembali lemah, terutama dihadapan pemuda ini.

"Ku mohon, Hinata..." Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap sepasang amethys dihadapannya lembut, sarat akan harapan yang menggebu.

"Bisakah kita akhiri ini sekarang juga?" Tanyanya sambil menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Menyeka air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." Ujar Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir mungil Hinata, ciuman pertama mereka. Dan mereka pun hanyut ciuman itu, meleburkan semua benci, amarah dan rindu yang selama ini ada. Dan malam ini pun menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

oxoxoxo

.

Sasuke menatap gadis-eh ralat-wanita dalam dekapannya sayang. Ia sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin Hinata berubah pikiran, atau lebih buruknya lagi ada orang lain yang merebutnya darinya, dan jangan lupakan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menyakiti Hinata lagi, _miliknya_ yang berharga.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, sampai nafas terakhirku" Ujar Sasuke lirih sambil mengecup kepala Hinata sayang. Sasuke membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya sebelum beranjak tidur menyusul Hinata yang telah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu karena kelelahan dengan aktivitas mereka. Sasuke tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, mengabaikan suara ayam yang mulai berkokok menandakan pagi telah tiba. Ia tidak ingin momen ini segera berakhir, dan ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk menjadikan segalanya berakhir bahagia, setidaknya untuk dirinya dan Hinata.

"Ternyata, kita hanya butuh bicara berdua... Dan segalanya dapat berakhir sebagaimana mestinya. Aku menyayangimu, Hime. Selamanya" Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

_Kadang hanya butuh bicara dari hati ke hati untuk dapat menyelesaikan masalah..._

_Karena dengan bicara, kita dapat meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada..._

_Atau memperbaiki apa yang rusak agar dapat kembali..._

_Menjadi semula, atau menjadi baru..._

_Seperti hubungan mereka..._

**END**

**Omake**

"Tidakkkkkkk..." Teriakan membahana Haruno Sakura ketika melihat berita yang terlihat dihadapannya.

_**Selamat Atas Pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Semoga Berbahagia Selamanya**_

_Pernikahan yang dilangsungkan oleh sepasang kekasih dari dua keluarga terpandang ini berlangsung khidmat dengan sangat meriah di Ballroom Hotel LavenOnyx milik keduanya yang berada di Prancis, Negara tempat Hyuuga Hinata menjadi seorang Desainer muda ternama bernama LaVena..._

Dan Sakura tidak lagi melihat berita yang tertulis berbagai media cetak yang tampak dihadapannya. Dengan langkah lesu ia pulang kerumah, meninggalkan Ino yang masih sibuk memilih buku yang akan dibelinya. Ah, Ino bukannya tidak peduli pada Sakura, hanya saja ia ingin sahabat pinknya itu tenang dan sadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya salama ini. Ia juga ingin Sakura bahagia, meski tidak bersama Sasuke.

.

oxoxoxox

.

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga setelah lama menggudang dan kupaksa publish, Hehehe...

Gomene jika ceritanya GJ, apalagi judulnya... :)

Semoga kalian suka...

Salam sayang Nasya :)

R&amp;R


End file.
